roleplay_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy Unknown
Daisy Unknown is the daughter of Daniel Unknown and Isabelle Bellaire, who are pretty much ordinary people. Background Daisy Unknown was born on December 31st, in a small town with very few people. Unfortunately, there was a tornado. The town ended up destroyed, it’s beautiful fields wrecked. The only remaining flower was a daisy, which is how she got her name. Ironically, though, she's allergic to them. Her father would sometimes go out and get drunk, maybe once a month, and would become abusive because of this. The cause for this is because Daisy was not meant to be born, and neither were her sister, causing her family to struggle with finances. She respects her dad, of course, even through this. Daisy was actually quite good friends with Josh (Josh is her brother); maybe even best friends. They did everything together, really, despite him being five years older than her. She did have a younger sister, though. Her name was Sunny, and she also had a five year difference, but she was five years younger instead. They were friends too, of course, but they weren’t as close as her and Josh. She had a pretty good childhood, even though she was bullied due to being homeschooled. Daisy actually has a scar on her back, from when she shoved into a wall. When she was about the age of nine, she met a girl named Kendall from a village nearby. They became best friends, and she grew a bit farther from Josh, and especially Sunny. (She ends up really regretting it, and feels guilty later on in her life) Daisy was always a pretty cheerful child, and was very optimistic. Until, one day, everything went wrong. She was walking back home with her family; it was dark out, but they were all in a pretty good mood, laughing and such. Daisy, though, had to take out the trash before she went back inside. When she walked back in, though.. she saw her family get murdered right in front of her. (Sunny was staying the night at Kendall’s house, since she was friends with her younger sister, Kenzie.) Daisy wouldn’t recognize who did it until years later, but she saw an older boy, or maybe young adult, who was tall and pretty muscular. He had black hair, and was wearing black jeans, along with a red and black striped shirt. He had red streaks through his hair, along with glowing, red eyes. It was like something from a nightmare. He was stained with blood, and after a moment, Daisy realized it was her family’s. When the person turned to her, raising a knife, all she did was cover her eyes, beginning to cry. But, before it could touch her, he suddenly morphed. She only saw him for a moment, before he teleported away. Confused, filled with grief, and being overwhelmed with many other emotions. She sank to the ground, and eventually, fell asleep on the cold, hard, ground. (OH, OHH, TROUBLE TROUBLE TROUBLE.) When she woke up, though, she felt… different. Maybe more accepting of the situation, however difficult that would be. Almost as if she didn’t feel the need to express her grief even more. Daisy stood up, clutching the locket around her neck with her fist. She kept her eyes on the ground; tried not to think, tried not to look at anything that would remind her of the night before, but she couldn’t stop the thoughts from rushing to her mind. They were dead, they were really dead. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to block her mind. Suddenly, though, she felt as if she were suffocating, and everything went dark. Daisy could only remember how cold it was, how it felt like her soul was being pulled from her body. She hated the cold, and started shuddering. She was conscious again, but could only remember the darkness. Daisy tried to run, to escape it, when she suddenly felt like she was falling. She faceplanted, but was back outside of her house. What just happened… she mumbled. Nevermind, she needed to find her sister. She ran into Kendall first, though, quickly explaining everything that happened, and running off before she could say another word. Daisy basically just ran away, kind of getting lost, until she bumped into a penguin by the name of Hinton. Her eyes widened, having never seen/met a penguin before. She was even more surprised, when it spoke, and was speaking English. Since Daisy had nowhere to go, and was invited to live in the Mansion, (owned by Agent_Fuse) she did. Daisy learned about her pure heart, which is the second one, (Orange) and how/why she got it. She shared a room with Kay there, met many people who she became very good friends with, before heading to SCP when she was twelve. When she was 11-12, she did have many visits to FNAH, where she met Edgar Khyme and his cousin Ethan, along with many animatronics. After several months, Daisy did go to a school, though, soon before her 13th birthday. It turned out Kendall also went there, along with Edgar, George Jackson, Raven Clarke, and many others. She learned a lot, and made many good friends. When she was thirteen, she admitted to liking Edgar, but he didn’t exactly respond. She was heartbroken, of course. Years later, when Daisy was fifteen, she decided to visit FNAH2, and meet up to her sister. Daisy arrived late, though, coming in near the end of the night, only to hear a scream from the Spare Parts room. She dashed in, only to see the last flicker of life leave her little sister’s eyes. That was it; she no longer had any family, or, really, anyone. She fell into a deep depression. But, a month or so later, Edgar asked her out! Of course, she still returned his feelings. A couple months after this happening she decided to go with Edgar when he went to MysticWave for a bit, not knowing what path lay in front of her. It turned out, Edgar’s father, Shadow Khyme, who was a darkness lord, along with being king of the End, was there. Edgar seemed to practically always be with him, hovering at his shoulder. This left Daisy to kind of just go off on her own, and one day, stumbled upon Lord Shadow. Edgar’s eyes widened, as he knew he definitely would not approve of her. Maybe a princess, or queen, or someone who was high in royalty and evil. Definitely not some silly village girl with no parents. Lord Shadow, who recognized Daisy as the girl who was with the woman who had his glass eye, became angered. He attempted to murder her, Edgar helplessly watching. She escaped, though, thanks to the woman from earlier. Maybe a day later, Daisy, and many others, were forced to confront him yet again, when he was still trying to kill them all. As Lord Shadow was dying, he managed to kill Daisy. At this, Edgar screamed, “Why must all that I love die a horrible death!?” She was, though, somehow revived. However, when she did come back, she was Ender. This caused terrible memories to come rushing to her mind, her eyes to have changed to a deep violet. Shadow had vanished, and Edgar was relieved about her coming back; in fact, he full-on kissed her for the very first time. Sometime while Daisy was sixteen, her and Kendall snuck off for a day, testing for their driver’s license. A week later, they got a piece of mail saying they did, in fact, pass, along with licenses. They didn’t really tell anyone, though; they decided it would sound as if they were bragging. All of them graduated, and it was all smiles, really. They moved to Spero, living in a small neighborhood. The houses were very tiny and had no backyards, but that was okay; because they were all together, and just happy in general. One day, though, someone named H appeared; an old friend of Daisy’s. He had, in the past, tried to hit on her when he was drunk; that was actually how they met. She had, of course, rejected him. Once again, he was drunk, and asked Daisy & Kendall to follow him. Edgar followed, most likely suspicious of the strange man. He actually attempted to murder them, severely injuring them and killing Kendall. Edgar, filled with fury, let loose Insane Evil; but before he could do anything, Hintay appeared, taking Daisy’s life. Insane Edgar crushed H’s soul, and Edgar took back control. When he saw her laying on the ground, he began to sob; hard. He picked up each of the girls, returning Kendall to her older sister. Later on, during the funeral at Sandlandia, something strange happened; strange, but wonderful. 2001 appeared, granting them both one more life. If they died again, they’d most likely be eternally dead, and sent to Demonicia, or Demonia. Edgar and the others were, of course, filled with joy, while the girls sat confounded. In fact, even more people were revived; Ender, Crystal, and maybe even more others. 2001 vanished soon after reviving all of these people, being he probably shouldn’t’ve done so. HInTOS appeared, though, and not with good news (though it would turn into good news, anyway). They all had to complete a task in order to keep their life, or they would pass on, and never come back. Kendall’s task was to convert two humans to mermaids within two weeks, and she did so easily and quickly. Daisy’s task, however, was to be married within a month. She was probably about 18 at the time, so it was barely legal. Edgar seemed a bit nervous at this, as she was kind of just standing in shock. Suddenly, though, he pulled out a small case. Her eyes widened as he said, “Daisy. I love you so much. And.. this isn’t just to save your life.” Realizing what was coming, she was filled with excitement and joyfulness. “Daisy Unknown, will you marry me?” Of course, she said yes, and they were soon to be married. Edgar ended up fathering two kids of hers, but soon after, randomly disappeared for a day or so. When Daisy later asked about it, he got very nervous, unanswering, so she just left it. Due to having a too-small house and two new children, they were forced to move out, but they still ended up moving next door to Kendall and Glacier. Something happened with the pure hearts, though, and Evil Edgar finally got his wish of destroying Daisy, after she was left weak by some strange disease. However, because he used pure darkness to destroy her heart, it worked in reverse and ended up saving her. She, along with one other women among thousands of others, were the only survivors of it. A couple months later, she became pregnant with another child (along with Kendall, but this would be her second, not third) but it died. The AU’s (Alternate Universe’s- basically versions of all of them, but the opposite of them) had appeared and attacked them, stabbing Daisy and Kendall until their unborn children died. (Dramatic, I know, but it happened.) There was a good chance of her never being able to have a child again, but she was able to, months later. After this, she led a pretty normal life; well, as normal as possible, anyway. Personality & Traits Daisy is pretty quiet, and would often lie about her feelings, always saying she's okay. She manages to maintain a pretty positive attitude, despite the amount of mental pain she's gone through. She silently went through a very large depression wave when she was heartbroken and nearly ended it all, but stopped herself. No one really knows about this happening, and she really hopes no one does. Daisy has always been pretty innocent, stuff like that. She's pretty smart, but doesn't read all too often. She'd rather nap, or maybe run. Daisy preeeetty much seems like the average girl. Abilities Daisy, being a shadowbeing, is able to bend shadows. Yep; the happy little girl controls shadows. woop. Later in her life, she became an Ender, which allowed her to use Ender and dark energy. This also means Daisy can teleport, but she's not really good at all this stuff, just okay. Relationships Kendall Vertes- She is best friends with her, and has been since she was about nine. She is the only person to know Daisy before her family's deaths. Edgar Khyme- Daisy started to like Edgar very soon after meeting him, but she doesn't tell him for about two years. When she does, though, he doesn't return her feelings, which is when she is heartbroken. They do end up dating, though, and eventually married. Sunny Bellaire- She is Daisy's younger sister, who always would cheer everyone up. She was always very sunny, just like her name. Sunny always looked exactly like Daisy, but younger. She was always very cheerful and full of life, and they loved each other (well, they're sisters)... George Jackson- Her and George were always pretty good friends, though not best friends. They never really argued, and sometimes would sing together (because why tf not). Raven Clarke- Raven and Daisy were always friends, and they get along pretty well. Josh Unknown- When Daisy was little, her and Josh were always best friends. He mainly took care of her, being her father worked a lot, and her mother worked from home, then had Sunny, etc. They played together, and really did everything together. When he died, Daisy was really scarred. Appearance Daisy has very long, wavy, blonde hair. It's so long, its probably an inch or so past her bottom. She also has bangs. When Daisy was younger, she had one lavender eye, and one light blue. Now, being she's Ender, both of her eyes are a deep violet. She might be considered short, being 5'6". Especially next to people she knows (everyone is taller than her ;o;). She's pretty thin and (this is really awkward >~<) has a kind of big chest. Daisy averagely wears a shortsleeved shirt of a pretty color, along with shorts/capris and converse. She has a really nice smile, and laugh. Really, Daisy's quite beautiful, but would never believe it. Quotes "Well.." she started slowly. "If you were to love someone very much, only for them to betray you... it would break your heart." She then glanced at Edgar, and when seeing him glance away, broke a little bit more. "I.. I love him, no matter how weird he may be; I will never stop loving him." "You can't just do that. You can't hurt people like that. Do you have any idea what it feels like!? To have your happiness stolen from you!? It's horrible. Never say something like that to someone, ever." "I.. don't know what to do with myself anymore." She whispered into the darkness, trembling. She thought to herself, "'I want something hot but cold, and it isn't Daisy'... what does that mean? Am I cold-hearted? Oh, crap, I bet I messed up. ahhh.." Education She was homeschooled half/most of her life, until she went to Hinton High. She then attended school there until she graduated when she was 17. Daisy then went to Hinton College, majoring in "Arts." Arts could be drama, dance, music, actual art.. Fears Daisy's pretty much afraid of anyone who attempts to kill her, especially if they succeed. This means Shadow Khyme, (Edgar's father,) Hintay, H, Evil Edgar, and, slightly, everyone she knows. She's afraid of being broken again, and not being able to recover. Daisy also really fears hurricanes. She will literally break down crying if one occurs. She fears for her family and friends, and not being able to help them when they're in need. And, well,... surprisingly, she doesn't fear water, being she was human, then shadowbeing. Sometimes, she even forgets it will burn her, until a drop of it lands on her skin. Dislikes She dislikes violence in general. Daisy also dislikes seafood, eatings lots of meat, soda, nuts, and many different candies. Daisy also really dislikes the cold, but she usually is, so.. yeah. She really hates crying in public; it makes her feel vulnerable, and unless she's at her literal breaking point, she won't. Daisy also really dislikes yelling, and will usually flinch when someone does. She hates to yell, so when she does, you best be listening.ALSO HATES PEOPLE WHO THINK OF WOMEN ONLY AS SEXUAL OBJECTS UGH Likes For some reason, she really likes pandas. Now, don't question it. She really enjoys singing, dancing, and drawing, and is actually quite good at it. Daisy likes to just curl into a ball and hug her knees to her chest and to be smothered with a hug. Well, it's quite a nice feeling; to feel small, but so protected. Maybe like an armadillo, or turtle. Oh, and she likes to sleep. A lot. She tends to sleep in pretty late.. CATS AND DOGS. THEY'RE NICE AND FLUFFY. SHE REALLY WANTS A MUNCHKIN KITTEN SOMEONE PLS GET HER ONE. Daisy really likes vanilla ice cream, blankets, comforting stuff like that. Also, cinnamon. It may sound strange, but.. yeah. She really likes light colors, like light blue and lavender. Her favorite color, however, is indigo. You know when it's really sunny but there's a slight breeze and it's just perfect outside? Yeah, that. Daisy also really likes running, and small children because innocence and kawaii. Extra When Daisy is 19, she becomes pregnant with her first child(s), and turning 20 soon after this, she gives birth to a pair of twins; Bella Shadow Khyme and Edward James Khyme. About two years later she has Andrew Khyme. The father, of course, is Edgar Khyme. Daisy has.. I guess they could be considered part time jobs. Sometimes, she performs, whilst playing the piano and singing. She also does commissions, which is when you draw something for someone and they pay you for it, but online. She also really likes making friendship bracelets (the ones you make from weaving embroidery floss). Some of Daisy's favorite (musical) artists are He is We, 21 Pilots, Fox Stevenson, and Stars. Theme song may be Stand in the Rain.